A League of Our Own
by cloismagic
Summary: Not much can stand in their way, and they're living proof of that some years down the line. A little humor, a few tears, but mostly some fluff.


**AN: It only took a crazy spoiler to be leaked for me to write the fastest fic I've written in a while. Don't worry though, the major spoiler isn't really mentioned on here if you haven't seen it. It's alluded to, though. But the spoiler didn't specify anything else, just sent my mind reeling and created this mini delight. I'm slowly getting back to writing about darvey and will hopefully have some others written soon. Please enjoy! Also: DARVEY ARE CANON AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE. **

…

He hears them before he turns around, already smiling at the twin flashes of auburn hair coming his way.

"How were the auditions?" He asks over the cacophony of six-year-olds running around the field- some actually practicing, other's playing their own version of tag.

Donna takes the last few steps until she's standing in front of the fence, separating only their lower halves.

"Nailed it," she beams, hand placed gently over the younger girl's back.

Harvey grins, taking off the mitt from his left hand to crouch down, cupping his daughter's ivory cheeks and giving her a kiss. "I'm not surprised."

The younger girl smiles up at him, strawberry blonde braids swaying as she bounces excitedly. "It wasn't that hard."

"Not when your mom's the teacher, I bet."

The two roll their eyes in unison, and Harvey holds back a laugh at their uncanny ability to do that. He mentally wonders if they ever notice.

"She didn't give me any favors, daddy."

"Tell him, bug."

Harvey composes himself, but it was difficult when their daughter had him wrapped around her little finger, and anything she did or said made him break out into a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Mommy says the theatre doesn't do favors for anyone. You have to work hard no matter what you do or who you are," the six-year-old proudly finishes, reciting her mother's words verbatim.

Harvey's chest puffs out in pride. "Well, your mommy is very smart." He catches Donna's amused gaze, the two sharing a moment before he turns back toward his daughter.

"Now, you ready to transfer all that stage talent out in the field?" He points his head toward the baseball diamond behind him, eyes squinting beneath his black cap that read 'coach'. His daughter nods excitedly, already clad in her baseball uniform.

Before she runs off, however, Donna holds her back, "Don't forget to put on sunscreen, Mia. You don't want to look like a tomato before your first play."

Harvey frowns, "She can't be a tomato, she's my pumpkin."

Mia giggles at the seriousness of her father's expression, reaching down to grab the can of spray sunscreen inside her baseball bag. Donna quickly helps her out on the much-needed cover, making sure her daughter's completely protected.

"Well," Donna says as she finishes up, giving Mia a gentle push toward the field, "I don't think you want her looking like a pumpkin either."

Harvey shrugs, his cheeks stretching as he turns to watch Mia reaching the field, saying hello to her friends before she jumps right into a warm up with the help of the assistant coaches.

"You Paulsens and your pale skin."

He feels his wife giving him a gently slap on the arm. "Shush, Specter. You're not so far off from having sensitive skin."

Harvey cocks his head, "Will you never let me live that down?"

Donna shakes her head, a too-pleased grin on her face, "Two days into our honeymoon-"

"Donna-"

"And we had to stay indoors for the remaining week-"

"Please-" he covers his face with his eyes.

"Because _someone_..." she pokes him hard on his chest, prompting him to look at her again, "Forgot to wear sunscreen to the beach."

"It was an innocent mistake!"

"You looked like you stepped onto the sun," she quips.

"Fine," Harvey easily gives in, but still hides a smile, not letting her know he was just as amused by the story, "We're both to blame, then."

They turn to watch their daughter, twin proud smiles as they watch her throwing and catching with another one of the girls on the team.

"That's not necessary a bad thing," Donna bumps her shoulder to his, "she inherited our talent."

"And your stubbornness."

Donna scoffs, "And your tantrums."

Harvey chuckles, not denying the truth to her words, "It's a dangerous combination."

"A perfect combination," she finesses.

Harvey turns around, a sweet smile on his face as he leans to give her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"You doing okay, today?" He changes the subject, eyes flitting down before meeting her eyes again.

Donna smiles softly, placing a hand on her still flat stomach, "We're doing good."

"No morning sickness? Maybe you should sit down-"

Donna places a gently hand on his arm, stopping him before he jumps over and carries her to the bleachers.

"Harvey, we're fine."

He nods, but continues, "Okay, okay good. It's just that the doctor said-"

"Harvey," she snaps at him, effectively shutting him up. She softens up again, but her words are firmer, "I know what the doctor said, hun, I was there too. I just have to be more careful this time around, but I don't need to be treated like a porcelain doll."

"I just don't want-"

"I know," she reassures him with a smile, "me neither. But right now, _you're_ stressing me out, so, why don't you go focus on your team," she nudges toward the field, "and I'll focus on mine."

"Ours," Harvey correctly, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. "And they're fine, I need my Donna fix, I've barely seen you this week."

"Auditions, babe. They're elementary kids, but I need to get the scripts and set perfected to my standards."

"But the bab-"

"They baby's fine," she cuts him off with a raised eyebrow," the baby's daddy however... will be in the doghouse if he doesn't stop hovering like a goddamn helicopter."

"Fine," Harvey relents with pursed lips, knowing that arguing with a pregnant Donna was more futile than arguing with her any other time.

"So..." Donna shifts her tone, playing with his hand over the fence, "how are _you,_ today?"

Harvey gives her a bemused smile, "I'm fine?"

She rolls her eyes, giving his hand a light squeeze, "Of course you don't remember," she sighs, "Today, Harvey. It's been seven years, today."

His eyes widen slightly as realization sinks in, "Right, has it been that long already?"

Donna nudges toward the field, pointing in the direction of their daughter who was now standing on second base, mitt in hand, "Just before this one came along."

Harvey smiles, watching Mia catching a fly ball before throwing it to a little boy her age who played catcher. "I remember."

"So?"

"So?" Harvey shrugs, turning back to Donna, "I'm fine. I have no regrets, Donna."

"I know, doesn't mean you don't miss it."

Harvey sighs at last, eyes squinting under the afternoon rays. August had just ended, and the summer heat was still looming in Boston. He remembers the day too well- the day he traded in his Harvard Law degree in lieu of being imprisoned for five years. The day he held Donna in his arms for what felt like hours, mourning the past and celebrating the future all at once.

"It doesn't," he agrees easily, watching her hazel eyes following his every shift and hanging onto his every word, "And I do."

"But?"

"But it's not something I think about. Hell, I wouldn't have remembered if you hadn't reminded me. I have more important matters keeping me occupied," he playfully pats her stomach, emitting a small smile from her.

"Being a housewife sure has made you soft, Specter."

Harvey chuckles, "According to you, I was always soft."

Her smile sombers, "I will never forget the moment you told me you decided to give up your license, everything you worked so hard for-"

"For you."

"For us."

"_All of us,"_ Harvey specifies, reaching up to wipe away a tear before it could make its way down her cheek.

"And I know you don't regret it, and frankly you know I don't either, or that I selfishly wanted you to take that deal, but... I worry sometimes."

His brow furrows, "About what?"

Donna shrugs, a watery laugh leaving her, "I don't know, maybe it's the hormones-"

"Donna,"

She sighs, "I worry that a small part of you regrets it. I wonder if you would've done the same if I wasn't pregnant with Mia, or if we weren't together then, or-"

"Stop," he pulls her toward him, being conscious of their barrier and he curses the fence standing between them, wanting to pull her flush against him, "I don't regret it. Not one bit. I told you then, and I'm telling you now," he searches her eyes, heart aching when he sees them glassy. "And even if we weren't together-" He shakes his head, the notion seeming impossible, now and then, whenever he thought of a time they weren't together.

"I'm being dramatic again, aren't I?"

Harvey laughs, tucking her hair behind her ear before leaning over to kiss her flushed cheek. "You didn't miss this part of being pregnant, did you?"

Donna scoffs, "No, and I have no one else to blame for this but you."

"Hey, it takes two to tango."

"Only you would have superior sperm at this age."

"Did you just insult and compliment me all at once?"

Donna shrugs, "It's a talent."

Harvey shakes his head, leaning forward again to press a kiss on her forehead. "Either way... I don't regret it. Any of it. Even if it took us 12 years to be together, even with losing my license... I'm not sure we would've had this, any of it."

"You saying this was all fate?" She teases him.

"Are you gonna call me soft again if I do?"

"I don't know..." she sighs theatrically, "You're a stay at home dad who coaches your little girl's little league, and spends his nights reading fairy tales to her and our little-no-name here."

Harvey grins, "See? Who needs a law degree when I finally found my true calling."

…

**AN: Let me know what you think :) Also, head canon that Harvey calls their daughter 'pumpkin' (because of her hair duh), while Donna calls her 'bug' (because she thought she was sick with a bug before she found out she was pregnant.**


End file.
